


As You Wish, Boss

by ATdotCOM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: And a poor innocent Ilima, And protective Kiawe, Crossdressing, Featuring posessive Guzma, I Tried, I really did, M/M, No Porn, Weird fucked up love triangle, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATdotCOM/pseuds/ATdotCOM
Summary: After Team Skull was forced to disband, Ilima had been the bane of Guzma's existance. But then, after some how, the scales have tilted. When Kiawe hears the news, he isn't all too happy about the situation.





	1. Focus Blast

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just got bored. I really just wanted a work focussed on Ilima and this happened.

That pink haired pretty boy had become the bane of Guzma’s existence. He remembered how that sweater vest wearing cherry blossom always ignored Team Skull’s attacks, but now that Team Skull has been disbanded and Guzma was once again training under the wing of Kahuna Hala, he had been seeing the normal trial captain on a daily basis. In fact it was part of the daily routine. When Ilima wasn’t fighting eleven year olds and giving them Z-crystals, he was using Guzma as a guinea pig for his so-called ‘new battle techniques.’ Of course, it was all for training, and Guzma was becoming stronger every battle he had with Ilima, but he would still lose most of the time to the pokemon protege. When Guzma did win, Ilima would smile and insist on a handshake. Apparently, this kid got to be known as the prince of the Pokemon School, and he sure as hell acted like a prince. He does whatever he wants. Mostly, he would purposely go up to Guzma’s house, despite it being farther from Iki Town from his own, just to walk with him. He would talk about the assorted challengers who had attempted his trial, calling them all by name, and constantly reminded Guzma of the one named Moon, who could be held responsible for dissolving Team Skull. Well, the girl didn’t really take down Team Skull, but she most definitely played a part.

 

On this morning, Guzma left his home without saying a word to his parents, as he did everyday, and there sat the fairy princess on his porch, playing with his Smeargle. He turned and looked up at the bug type trainer, smile wide on his face, “Morning Guzma. Ready for an another day of battling and getting better?”

 

“Ready for another day for getting my ass whipped by you? Well, I guess I'm decently ready.” The bug type trainer practically whined his response, “I don’t even get it. You are the first trial captain people face post graduation from the school. Aren’t you supposed to be weak? Like a pity trial. Why on Earth did Hala pair you with me?”

 

Ilima looked up, and put his Smeargle back in its ball. “I don’t know, Guzma, why did he pair us up? My trial may be simplistic, but am I truly weak? Let’s test that theory today.” He pulled out a notebook, still sitting comfortably on the porch, “What is your hypothesis Guzma? The question is ‘Is Trial Captain Ilima weak?’”

 

He did this everyday. Every time Guzma asked anything, the fairy princess of the Pokemon School never could answer straight. The answer always needed to be experimented with or analyses. Yet, he still looked at the elder trainer with wide eyes, like he expected a legit answer. Well, if he wanted an answer, he’d get an answer “My hypothesis is that the easier the trial, the weaker the captain. Therefore, you should be weak.”

 

Ilima jotted down his words, before shoving both the pen and pad back into his bag and standing up, “I could disprove that without even doing a thing. Trial captain Mina of Poni island is a powerful trainer, however she doesn't have a trial at all. Your hypothesis is false, yet it interests me. Thank you, Guzma. We should probably get walking to Iki town before we are late. I might make a pit stop at the trainer school, seeing if anyone would like to attempt my weak trial.”

 

That fucking prince, not even using himself as an example to disprove his idea. Guzma detested him. The two walked in silence. Ilima practically skipped along, pink ponytail bouncing with him. Guzma had remarked many times the boy dressed like a shiny Yungoos. Put that with how he stood in battle, nothing about Ilima is normal, except for his pokemon.

 

The day was filled with battles. The cotton candy headed prep disappeared multiple times in the day, probably to conduct his trials and give people their first Z crystals. Guzma noticed his absence, and would cherish the silence that came with it.

 

 

The next morning, Guzma woke up. Well, it was closer to noon when Guzma woke up. Considering it was Saturday, and he took his time to get out of bed. His parents were likely out in Hau’oli City buying stuff they don’t need, so the bug type trainer walked slowly and lazily down the stairs, not bothering to even put on a shirt. Sure enough his parents weren’t home, however he noticed a figure sitting cross legged on the old couch. A figure who looked like Neapolitan ice cream personified. “Well, to what do I hold the honour to see the esteemed captain in my humble home?” Guzma asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice as he made himself a cup of coffee.

 

Ilima had been poking around with a small pink pokedex. When he heard Guzma’s voice, he looked up, “Gilosopod, bug water type. It battles skillfully with its six arms, but spends most of its time peacefully meditating in caves deep beneath the sea. With a flashing slash of its giant sharp claws, it cleaves seawater, or even air, right in two. Interesting pokemon, don’t you agree?” He looked up, a smug look on his face, “I already asked Lana for more information on it, since she specializes in water pokemom, but she couldn’t help all that much. I came here because you main bug types, don’t you. A little birdie told me Gilosopod is your absolute favourite pokemon.”

 

This wasn’t normal. Could someone please tell this kid it’s abnormal to walk into someone’s house and recite a pokedex entry? “Who told you that, princess? One of my grunts?”

 

“They aren’t your grunts anymore, Guzma,” his tone had turned serious, “Team Skull was disbanded. They are their own people. But yes, one of the former grunts that Hala’s grandson is training with mentioned you loved Gilosopods.”

 

Guzma nodded, “You know, I could always reform Team Skull. I’m sure the grunts would love to get out off all those programs the kahunas have started. We could even have a different motive. Instead of stealing pokemon, we could take down each trial captain. Force you each into submission. You’d look pretty fucking cute in a with a bandana instead of a sweater vest.”

 

“That’s a sick joke, even for you. I don’t understand how a pokemon like Gilosopod would care about you so much.” He shrugged and put away his pokedex, “I don’t think you’ll be very much help. Good day.”

 

The former Team Skull leader watched as the trial captain approached the door. Ilima had done a lot to Guzma to ‘help’ him. But none of the training that cotton candy slut had forced him through has helped at all. “You come into my home, literally, insult me mand my Pokemon and expect to leave in one piece? Look, kid, I don’t care what you think of me, but as soon as you question my relationships with the Wimpod I caught and evolved, you are in trouble.” He grabbed Ilima by the shirt collar, glaring into his scared eyes, “You act so high and mighty, like you are royalty. But, guess what, Captain Rich Boy, you are not above me.” He threw the poor boy on the ground roughly, earning a small whimper in return, “Get it through your thick skull.”

 

Ilima was, for once, speechless. He remained on his knees before the former Team Skull boss, eyes looking at the floor. He muttered nonsense, babbling apologies. Guzma just turned and went to get another cup of coffee, a small smirk on his face, “Tell me, great and powerful Ilima of Melemele Island, will all the trial captains be as submissive as you?”

 

He lifted his head up, before regaining his courage and standing, “Perhaps they are. I know you would like a challenge, so you should hope we don’t go down without a fight. Now, would you like to have a battle? If I win, you will help me with my Gilosopod research and be more respectful. If you win-”

 

“Oh, and if I win, pretty boy, you dress up in full Skull gear and call me boss for an entire week.” The bug specialist smirked, “You up for such high stakes, Princess.”

 

The trial captain kept a rather straight face, “Judging how this battle was my idea, I accept.”

 

The battles between Ilima and Guzma always went the same way. Ilima would with his Gumshoos, and Guzma with Golisopod. Gumshoos would use pursuit, forcing Golisopod to a low enough health for the emergency escape ability to kick in. Next, for Guzma, Ariados was sent out, who would take down Gumshoos, forcing Ilima to bring out Smeargle. Smeargle would finish up Ariados, and then Golisopod as well, making Ilima the victor.

 

That did not happen today. When Gumshoos used pursuit, Gilosopod did not emergency escape. With more than half health remaining, the pokemon used focus punch, instantly knocking out Gumshoos, and then Smeargle right after it. Ilima was shocked, mouth wide, “Since when can he do that? You cheater!” He whined loudly, glaring at the smirking man in front of him.

 

“I did research and found what was effective against normal. After a forever of searching, I finally found the Technical Machine for focus punch, knowing it would be super effective against normal types. I can be smart, after all, you ain’t the only one of us to finish trainer’s school.” Guzma smirked and walked over to the stunned captain, “Come upstairs. I have uniforms that would fit you.”

 

Ilima bowed his head, placing the poke balls in his bag, “As you wish, Boss.” He sulked over to Guzma, his head still lowered, “Remember this is only for a week.”

 

“Of course. Only for a week, unless your boy Guzma wants it to last longer.”


	2. I choose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite a last desperate attempt to escape, Ilima is still forced to be a Team Skull grunt for a weak. Of course someone wouldn't be to happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked this chapter!

Sunday mornings were a stable part of Ilima’s life. Every week, they were hiswere sleep in days. By sleep in, he meant waking up at 7:30 instead of 7:00. He woke up and stretched like one of the woman in a sleep medicine advertisement, before pushing the sheets off of himself. The sun has risen over the Alolan ocean and reflexes beautifully over the enchanting coast. Ilima admired the sight for a few minutes before turning to his desk. Well, that was something unique. In all the Sunday mornings Ilima has experienced, he had never experienced one where the former Team Skull Boss would be spinning around slowly on his desk chair. Though Guzma had stopped wearing his skull necklace around his neck, broken glasses on his head and temporary tattoos decorating his skin, on this particular day, all three accessories were sure as heck present. “Morning Guzma,” Ilima sighed as got out of bed and began to brush his bubble gum coloured hair, “What brings you to my bedroom? You are really invading my personal space. If you wish to speak to me, you could go sit in the living room. I’m sure someone will provide you with various pastries.”

 

Guzma stopped his spinning before meeting the trial captain’s eyes, “I’m not here for pastries, pretty boy. I’m here to make sure you put your uniform on like a good grunt. We can have you going to Po Town in those fucking pink silk pjs, can we?”

 

The normal trial’s captain looked at his pyjamas, which were a gift from his mother and very comfortable. His eyes were full of confusion, but his voice full of worriedness, “First of all, don’t call me pretty boy. Second of all, why would I go to Po Town with you? Third of all, you realize nothing that happened yesterday was for real, right? It was all just a joke, and since you gave me a girl’s uniform, I assumed you understood the joke.”

 

“It wasn’t a joke, and I know it. Also, I call you what I want, okay? We are going back to Team Skull’s old base and going to hang out there for the day, and I expect you to wear your uniform. I told you I picked out a girl outfit for you because you have pink hair like a girl,” The bug specialist threw small bunch of clothes at Ilima, “I won’t look, Princess, so take off those pjs and put this on. Bandana and everything.”

 

“As you wish, boss.”

 

 

 

It was almost ten o’clock when Acerola left her uncle’s station. Despite her early arrival, she had just gotten so distracted by the Meowths to even think about leaving. They were just so cute! The only reason the girl had left was because she had gotten so distracted to realize Nanu had left the building, presumably a while ago. Acerola was heading back to the abandoned Thrifty Megamart when she heard two familiar voices. Two familiar voices, that should never be heard together. After quickly ducking into the tall grass, she watched the two walked down and, holy shoot, why is Ilima wearing that?

 

“We’re almost there, Cherry Blossom,” Guzma simply swaggered along, a smirk wide on his face, “Have you’ve ever been to Po Town?”

 

Ilima shook his head, his bandana sliding down his face, “No, I haven’t.” His response was quick as he lowered his head and yanked at his short shorts, which were very uncomfortable.

 

The boss smirked, lifting Ilima’s chin and adjusting his bandana to cover his mouth once again, “Do you have a hypothesis of why we chose to take over Po Town?”

 

“Well, I assume you chose it because it’s far away from most major cities and near the police station run by the Kahuna who works slow and would have difficulties stopping you, despite him being a dark speacalist, which is really effective against your bug types? Was it the big mansion?” The pink haired pretty boy answered with two questions, looking up into the other trainer’s eyes.

 

“Well, it was a little bit of all those, sweetheart,” Guzma stopped and admired the gate to the abandoned city, “After you. I hope you brought your umbrella.”

 

Ilima took a step back, “I didn’t know it would be raining. I didn’t remember, Guz- Boss.”

 

All the clambering captain got as a response was a pale white hand holding a silver umbrella, which he gladly accepted, before slowly entering the small city.

 

Acerola was shocked. It didn’t make sense. Why was Ilima in a female Team Skull uniform? Why was he going into Po Town with Guzma? Why was he even with Guzma in the first place? Were they flirting, and most importantly, was Kiawe aware that his boyfriend was acting like this with the former Team Skull Boss. She determined a good place to start would be to speak to the fire captain about this. Who knows, it could be a totally harmless thingy. She quickly ran out of the grass and towards the ferry to Akala Island.

 

 

Kiawe had been having a good day. He was currently on the summit of Wela Volcano where he spent most of his days perfecting the art of fire dancing, performing to his two closest friends, Mallow and Lana. The two girls sat cross legged beside each other, be holding the complicated routine their friend was putting on before them. It was a typical scene for the three captains.

 

It was sudden when Acerola reached the peak and ran in front of Kiawe mid dance, out of breath from running from the ferry, “Kiawe!” She yelled, breathing heavily, “It’s Ilima.”

 

Upon hearing the name, Kiawe dropped the baton, which was still flaming at both ends. As Mallow and Lana quickly working to put out the hazardous flames, Kiawe kneeled down to Acerola’s height, “I haven’t heard from him since earlier yesterday. What happened?”

 

The young captain from Ula’Ula wanted to answer, but had difficulty forming the words, “Ilima...Guzma...Po Town...shorts.”  
b  
Lana quickly rushed and grabbed Kiawe’s water bottle from the other side of the volcano as Mallow helped the ghost trial captain to sit down and catch her breath. Kiawe began to pace nervously. Ilima was the type of person to contact him multiple times a day, over text, phone or when it was possible in person. Since they had gotten together together, a day didn’t go by without the two even having a quick chat.

 

As soon as Acerola could form full sentences, it was obvious she was panicked. “I was on my way back from Uncle Nanu’s station near Po Town and I saw Guzma walking with Ilima, except Ilima was in a Team Skull uniform meant for girls with really really really really short shorts! Guzma called Ilima stuff like sweetheart and then.. Ilima called Guzma boss!”

 

The two girls from Akala Island gasped, covering their mouths, as Kiawe didn’t bother, “So he’s wearing a female’s Team Skull uniform and calling Guzma boss? Probably some stupid thing he managed to get himself into.” It was barely a second before Kiawe was climbing onto Charizard, “I’ll be back soon. Trust me, fire is very effective against bug. I’ll save Ilima from whatever Guzma is doing with him.” He was gone before any of the three girls could stop it.

 

Ilima was embarrassed. The few remaining grunts in Po Town waved to Guzma as they passed, and question who was the new guy. There were cackles of laughter whenever Guzma decided to pull down the bandana and reveal the trial captain’s blushing face. When they finally arrived in the room Guzma had made into his throne room, he was almost on the verge of tears. Until he saw him, sitting on the purple velvet chair, Kiawe. He was sitting still glaring.

 

Guzma walked right up to Kiawe, glaring right back at the fire captain, “I see you are in my seat.”

 

“And I see you have forced my boyfriend to crossdress and participate in this sick power trip of yours,” the younger replied solemnly, “So, I challenge you to a battle. If I win, you stop toying with him. If you win-”

 

Guzma once again interrupted, “If you lose and I win, I get two captains. Deal?”

 

After the two men shook, Kiawe smirked ever so slightly, “You are a bug specialist, and I am a fire specialist. There is no way you could win.”

 

“What makes you think a boss would fight his own battles? Ilima, I choose you."


	3. Emergency Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and Kiawe fight what could possibly be the most important battle in their lives. The prize? Ilima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This took way too long to update, and personally it's not the best. Either way, I hop you enjoy it.

Kiawe was furious. Guzma had crossed a lot of lines, and that was the last straw, “He isn’t a pokemon. You should learn to fight your own battles.”

The bug specialist shrugged, “You said it yourself, Captain. There is no way I could win, which is why I have sent Ilima in to make the fight more fair. I personally feel like it makes sense.”

“Except if I win, I get to take Ilima home. It doesn’t make sense that I’d fight him.” The captain was slowly getting more and more ticked off at his opponent.

“You what else doesn’t make sense?” Guzma asked himself, before answering himself, “The fact you don’t wear a shirt ever. Like, heard of common decency?” 

Kiawe’s glare darkened, “Are you seriously changing the subject?”

“I don’t see why we could not just have a civilized conversation. Maybe without you sitting in my chair?” The former Team Skull was slowly being pushed to the edge, but remained casual, “Besides, all of this was in fact Ilima’s idea, and it’s only for a week. You’ll get the pretty boy back soon.”

“Kiki, I can explain,” Ilima hastily covered his tracks, “We made a bet, and he beat me. It was a fair bet.”

Kiawe was about to speak, when he was rudely interrupted by a loud, obnoxious laugh from Guzma, “Kiki? What are you, a twelve year old girl naming her first Pokemon?”

“It’s a nickname I thought up for him,” The normal captain huffed, slightly embarrassed.

Kiawe ignored Guzma and Ilima’s little aside, standing up from the chair, “And now I have made a myself a bet, and I do not plan to lose. I luckily have the specialty type advantage, but I recall you saying Gilosopod, which I know is Guzma’s part, is a bug water pokemon, which provides him with a way to retaliate, that is, if his Gilosopod knows any water type moves. But, because of your research on Guzma’s fighting style, which I used to question, I know Gilosopod has the move waterfall, therefore I will not lead with Growlithe or Arcanine, as I often do.”

Ilima nodded along with his boyfriend’s reasoning as Guzma just rolled his eyes, “Very theoretical of you, fire captain. You know what, I change my decision. Ilima come back, I believe I will fight off this brat myself. Your logic and reasoning has obviously rubbed off on him, and he knows a lot of my fighting style. However, this evens out as back during the Team Skull era, someone would always have a good time fighting off my grunts with Z-moves and what not, and all those grunts report back to you boy Guzma. I could change up my team according to that bullshit you just spouted out, but, I won’t. Gilosopod, you know what to do. Kick this guy’s ass”

“Come on Salazzle. You can do this.”

Ilima nodded, “A poison fire type versus a bug water type. I admire your choice Kiki.”

Kiawe nodded, “Thank you, Ilima. Now, let’s begin. Salazzle, use Sludge Bomb!” 

“GIlosopod, waterfall!”

 

Ilima watched the battle. Neither opponent wanted to lose, as in every battle he’s seen, but this was extreme. Every time a Pokemon fainted, a revive or full restore was used. It seemed to go on for hours, the normal captain growing more and more nervous with every passing turn. He knew both Kiawe and Guzma were strong trainers with each a strong will. Ilima made a mental note not to piss Kiawe off anytime soon, and another one to maybe stay away from Guzma for a week or two after this was all over. At one point, Ilima zoned out from the battle. He daydreamed of all sorts of things. Mainly that adorable ace trainer on Route 15 they passed on the way there. Of course he was loyal to Kiawe, but that couldn’t mean he couldn’t look at other men, right? He made a third mental note to ask Mina about that, after all she was an artist, and most artists were relationship experts. According to Mina, that is. Ilima received a shock back to reality when he heard Kiawe’s voice yell loudly.

Kiawe was one to always be dramatic. Always saving his Z-move to the last possible moment in the battle. It could possibly be that he enjoys watching all hope in victory drain from his opponent’s eyes as they know they’ve lost the battle, or maybe it was just the fact he thought it was a good strategy, or a little bit of both. “Salazzle, Inferno Overdrive!”

Guzma returned his fainted Scizor to the pokemon, a frown on his face, “Z-moves are just cheap. I hear in other regions they don’t exist, like, no one even owns a tacky Z-ring.”

Ilima, who had quickly ran to Kiawe’s side right after the battle, “Guzma, you have Z-Ring, and a chest full of Bugium Z.”

“They are still useful,” He shrugged, “But using them like that is cheap. However, you have made a mistake, Captain Kiawe of Akala Island. Gilosopod!” The former team Skull Boss threw out his final Pokemon, his Gilosopod popping out alive and healthy.”

Both trial captains were shocked for a moment, before the normal captain sighed, “It never fainted. It used its Emergency Exit ability,” he managed to stutter, keeping his head low.

Kiawe was frozen in shock. All hope of victory drained from his eyes, “It’s...it’s impossible.” He stayed frozen as he watched his final pokemon faint to GIlosopod’s Waterfall.

Guzma sat back down in his chair, crossing his legs, a smirk wide on his face, “Well, what a thrilling experience that was, boys. Ilima, get me some Tapu Cocoa, and shoe Kiawe the machine.”

“As you wish, Boss.” Ilima nodded before pulling Kiawe out of the room quickly, absolutely panicked.

Once they were out in the empty foyer manor, the normal trial captain turned, “We can go a week right?”

“I knew he’d do something like that and somehow win, considering he is way more skilled than myself. Therefore, my backup insisted on coming.” Kiawe looked out the window, gazing off into the distance, “He’s almost here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please don't foget to leave kudos!


End file.
